Guerrera y Guardiana de la Vida
by WakaiSenshi
Summary: Engel, es una joven que tiene un gran peso sobre ella, conoce a las tortugas quienes le ayudan a lograr su destino el cual ya ha sido escrito. Un nuevo enemigo los ataca, y no se detendrá hasta alcanzar su cometido.¿Lograra cambiarlo? ¿De que se trata?
1. El inicio de una aventura

**Holis, bueno esta es una pequeña historia salida de mi loca cabecita, de no ser por mi amiga Hana Skyle, no me hubiera animado a subirla. Espero les guste y sin más la historia.**

En la ciudad de NY vivía una familia conformada por dos niños, uno castaño, de piel pálida, y ojos color miel de 5 años, el otro era pelinegro, con piel pálida y ojos color gris de 8 años y una joven de 19 años, todos eran huérfanos desde hace 1 año, pero quedaron a cargo de su hermana, quien era una joven medio alta, tez pálida, cabellera color azabache con unas mechas color azul metálico, sus ojos eran color gris azulado. Pero esta familia tenía características únicas.

Era un día nublado, dos niños salían de sus respectivas habitaciones y bajaron a la cocina, donde se veía a una joven preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días hermanita- dijo el niño de 5 años que vestía, jeans azul deslavados de las rodillas, una sudadera de color negro, encima de esta una playera de manga corta color azul cielo, con unos converse azules.

-Hola Engel- dijo el niño de 8 años, vestía, unos jeans negros con una sudadera blanca, encima de esta una camisa manga corta color negro, con unos converse blancos.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo durmieron?- pregunto la joven de 19 años, ella vestía una falda negra tableada, que quedaba exacto a la mitad de las rodillas, una botas negras que llegaban debajo de sus rodillas, una blusa morada sin mangas, y sobre esta llevaba una chaqueta de color negro, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta dejando caer un flequillo que le cubría parte de un ojo.

-Bien ¿y tú?- pregunto el castaño

-Igual Ritter, pero ya apúrense a desayunar, para que me dé tiempo de irlos a dejar a la escuela- dijo la joven, mientras les entregaba un plato con 3 hot cakes a cada uno, un plato de fruta picada y un vaso con jugo de naranja.

-Sí, gracias- dijeron los dos niños al mismo tiempo

-Y Engel, tus nos iras a recoger o venimos a la casa- dijo el pelinegro

-Edson, me esperan en su escuela, yo voy a ir por ustedes, por lo que más quieran quédense ahí, a menos de que yo me contacte con ustedes. ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo-

"20 minutos después"

Muy bien muchachos levanten sus trastes y lávenlos, después compongan sus mochilas, yo los espero en la entrada en 10 minutos okey- dijo Engel de manera cariñosa pero apurada.

Los niños partieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, a los diez minutos bajaron y se subieron al auto de color rojo, que era conducido por su hermana.

-¿Chicos traen sus talismanes?- pregunto de manera preocupada.

-Nosotros, si ¿tú?- dijeron Ritter y Edson de manera seria.

-Sí, bueno ya saben que no deben quitárselos ¿okey?- dijo la joven de tez pálida

Ambos jóvenes asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza.

Cuando iban camino a la escuela empezó una torrencial lluvia, iban en la carretera solo iba una camioneta negra enfrente de ellos, cuando de repente se paró, haciendo que el vehículo de la familia derrapara. De la camioneta negra salieron varios kraang, estos enseguida rodearon el auto rojo.

-Muchachos ¿están bien?-dijo Engel que se había golpeado la frente y sangraba ligeramente.

-Sí, logre cubrir a Ritter pero como fue demasiado rápido no te pude proteger a ti lo siento- dijo Edson con un deje de culpabilidad y tristeza

-Eso ahora no importa, quiero que sigas protegiendo a Ritter, yo veré que pasa- dijo Engel mientras salía del auto y vio que los habían rodeado.- Que quieren de nosotros- dijo furiosa y preocupada por sus hermanos

\- Kraang pidió que kraang llevara a los niños que son una posible amenaza para kraang, pero que también pueden hacer que kraang sea invencible- dijeron los kraang en sus cuerpos robóticos, cargando sus armas con ellos.

-No sé qué son ustedes, pero, no permitiré que les hagan daño a mi familia- dijo con tono de seriedad y seguridad.

Los kraang empezaron a atacar a la joven sin piedad, pero ella lograba esquivar la mayoría de ataques, ya que poseía una agilidad y habilidad increíbles. Un ataque dio de lleno en su brazo lo que hizo más difícil detener el ataque del kraang, además de que el golpe de la cabeza la dejo aturdida.

En ese momento aparecieron 4 siluetas las cuales empezaron a atacar a todos los kraang.

-Raphael ataca a los de la izquierda, Mikey los de la derecha, yo atacare a los del centro mientras Donnie checa que la joven este bien- dijo una silueta media alta, que portaba una katana y una bandana azul.

En eso se acercó una silueta más alta que la anterior, que portaba una bandana de color morado, al igual que un bo a la joven que, estaba jadeando por la falta de respiración y el cansancio acumulado, además del dolor por sus heridas, pero aun así manteniendo una posición defensiva

-Aléjate- dijo Engel de manera seca y cortante, mientras trataba de volver a la normalidad su respiración y evitar el dolor de su brazo, el cual estaba sangrando, y que su vista volviera a la normalidad ya que se estaba nublando.

-Tranquila no queremos hacerte daño- dijo la sombra de bandana morada, tratando de acercarse a la joven, inútilmente ya que ella no dejaba que avanzara demasiado

En eso se unieron otras tres sombras, el de bandana azul, uno de su misma estatura que portaba una bandana roja y tenía unos sais y el último era de estatura media, llevaba puesta una bandana naranja y portaba un par de nunchakus.

La joven vio cómo se acercaron a ella que aún permanecía a dos metros del auto en donde estaban sus hermanos, lo que la hizo reaccionar y ponerse en posición de ataque.

-Eh dicho que se alejen, si no quieren que les haga daño- dijo de manera desafiante y con un tono de frialdad.

-Ja crees que nos asustas niñita, por Dios no me hagas reír- dijo la sombra que portaba los sais.

-Mira no sé quién eres y poco me importa averiguarlo, pero si te acercas un poco mas no tendré piedad de tu estúpida vida, ¿entendiste?- dijo Engel de manera seca.

-A mí no me hables así mocosa, y la que debería temer por su vida eres tú- dijo con un deje de enojo

-Y que esperan, son retrasados mentales ¡¿o que no me entendieron que se larguen de una maldita vez?!

-Calma solo queremos saber si estás bien- dijo con total calma el de bandana azul y con un todo de seriedad.

-Ya déjala Leo ¿no ves que es una terca que no quiere nuestra ayuda?- interrumpió nuevamente el de rojo con un tono de aburrimiento.

-Si Leo, por primera vez el King Kong tiene razón- dijo el de anaranjado con tono serio

-¡Que dijiste Mikey!- dijo con tono de furia, agarrando el caparazón del más chico de todos

-¡Nada, nada! solo bromeaba Rapha juro no volver hacerlo ahhhhhhhh- dijo asustado el portador de los nunchakus.

-Ya cálmense los dos, no ven como está herida, ¿piensan dejarla así?- dijo nuevamente el de azul.

En ese instante un relámpago surco el cielo, lo que permitió a Engel ver de mejor manera a las cuatro sombras que tenía enfrente.

-¡¿Qué son ustedes?!- dijo de forma seria y enojada la joven.

-Calma, nosotros solo queremos saber si estás bien y ayudarte ¿okey?-dijo el de morado

-Les eh hecho una pregunta y quiero que me contesten ahora- dijo mientras veía ligeramente menos.

-Está bien, mira, nosotros somos mutantes, para ser más exactos tortugas mutantes- dijo el de morado

-Y ustedes que quieren de nosotros- dijo relajando un poco su posición de ataque

-Nada más saber si estás bien pequeña- dijo el de naranja

-Ya estás bien ciego Mikey, como se te ocurre que esa mocosa va a ser una pequeña- interrumpió el de rojo.

-Cállense de una buena ves, y ya lárguense de aquí si no quieren que los mande a conocer la luna- dijo Engel, empezando a brillarle los ojos de un color blanco, mientras que de sus manos aparecían pequeñas esferas de energía color morado.

-Tranquila hermanita- dijo un chico castaño desde el interior del auto lo que hizo que Engel, se tranquilizara y volviera a la normalidad, mientras que el pelinegro hacia que su campo de fuerza cubriera a toda su familia.

-Que fueeee esoooooo brother- dijo Mikey con asombro.

-No tengo idea Mikey pero será mejor que estemos preparados en caso de que nos quiera atacar- dijo el de azul en un susurro a su hermano

-No, ya estuvo bien de mostrarnos débiles frente a ella, será mejor que se entere de una buena vez quien manda- dijo Rapha corriendo hacia la joven, dispuesto a atacarla con sus sais.

-No espera Rapha….-la frase de Leo quedo inconclusa al ver como su hermano salía proyectado de regreso hacia ellos, debido a que había golpeado con el campo de fuerza de Edson

-Pero ¿Qué paso ahí?- dijo asustado Donnie, por lo que acababa de pasar.

-No lo sé pero no volverá a pasar- dicho esto el de rojo volvió a tomar sus armar y empezó a ir hacia la peli azul

-°"MIENTRAS TANTO CON ENGEL"°-

-Edson quiero que cuides a Ritter, has el escudo más pequeño a modo de que tan solo cubras el auto. No se preocupen por mí- dicho esto les dio un beso a los dos hermanos, junto con una cálida sonrisa y nuevamente sus ojos se volvieron blancos, y de sus manos empezó a emanar energía, pero en esta ocasión de color blanco.

-Promete que te cuidaras- dijo el pelinegro.

-Lo haré, pero tú debes de proteger a Ritter.

**Espero les guste este primer cap. y si tienen sugerencias, bienvenidas.**

**Bye Cuídense :)**


	2. Problemas 1

**Holis muchas gracias a las personitas que leen esta historia, la verdad tenia pensado subir hasta la proxima semana, pero decidi mejor que hoy, ya que no podre subir hasta el 21 o 28 de este mes, debido a trabajos de la escuela y a los examenes. Bueno espero que lo disfruten. Y sin más la historia.**

Cuando Raphael llego a donde estaba Engel, trato de atacarla con sus sais, pero ella los esquivaba rápidamente, y empezó a atacarlo con golpes certeros, que pronto hicieron que Rapha se alejara más del auto en donde estaban los dos hermanos menores de Engel.

-No puedo creeerlooo, el gran Raphael está recibiendo una paliza de una joven, que ni si quiera porta un arma jajajajjajajajajajajajajaja- se empezó a burlar y a reír Mikey, hasta que recibió un zape del quelonio de rojo.

-Vuelve a decir eso enano, y me conocerás-dijo mientras lo amenazaba con su puño- Además estoy siendo considerado con esa mocosa ya que es una "dama", y se supone que no le puedo pegar, pero hasta aquí, ella ya me tiene harto, le daré su merecido- dijo volviendo hacia donde estaba la joven dispuesto a atacarla, cuando es frenado por la mano de su hermano mayor sobre su hombro.

-Espera Rapha, no sabemos que pueda hacer- dijo mientras observaba los ojos y manos de la joven- Déjame ver si puedo razonar con ella- y sin esperar respuesta se fue acercando lentamente hacia Engel.

-Hola, mira….. Mi nombre es Leonardo, y queríamos saber si no te había hecho daño el kraang y porque te buscaban- dijo con amabilidad.

-Mira te lo diré una última vez, así que será mejor que escuches bien, quiero que se alejen en este preciso instante y nos dejen en paz, o sino enserio conocerán las estrellas-dijo con frialdad y con la voz un poco apagada.

-Ya viste Bobonardo, ella si no entiende por las buenas será por las malas- dijo volviendo a atacar a Engel

-Que nunca te cansas fenómeno-

-A quien le dices fenómeno, FENÓMENO - dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de sus sais, ocasionando que ella se tambaleara y perdiera su talismán.

De pronto Engel se tocó la cabeza de donde volvía a brotar la sangre debido al golpe, pero algo cambio, un aura de color negra con violeta empezó a emanar de toda la joven, sus ojos se volvieron negros como la noche, de sus manos ahora salían grandes esferas de energía color negro con morado, y los pocos árboles que había cerca de la carretera se empezaron a secar, de pronto una sonrisa, sádica y burlona se dibujó en sus labios.

-Ja, en serio crees que con esos débiles movimientos y golpes me vencerás, tortuga- dijo mientras con paso decidido y certero avanzaba hacia Rapha.

-C…co….com…como es… es...t.o. posible- tartamudeo el portador de los sais.

-Chicos, debemos reagruparnos, esto será más complicado de lo que esperábamos- dijo seguro y con tono autoritario Leo, mientras todos se juntaban y tomaban sus posiciones de ataque.

-¿Qué acaso me tienen miedo?- dijo Engel con sarcasmo y sadismo, al momento en que empezó a atacar con sus esferas de energía a cada uno de los jóvenes mutantes, quienes apenas y podían esquivarlos.

Los cuatro hermanos, trataban inútilmente de detener a la joven que los atacaba sin descanso, hasta que un golpe dio de lleno en el hombro de Mikey ocasionando que este se le dislocara y por el dolor perdiera la conciencia.

-Donnie, revisa a Mikey y llévalo a un lugar seguro, Rapha y yo te cubriremos- dijo serio Leo, ocultando el temor que sentía.

Mientras Donnie revisaba a Mikey, los otros hermanos recibían y desviaban los ataques de la pelinegra, hasta que ella llego a donde estaba Raphael y le dio un golpe en la cara, y una patada que lo mando a estrellarse contra la camioneta del kraang haciendo que este se golpeara la cabeza y se rompiera el labio, pero él no estaba dispuesto a perder, así, que regreso junto a su hermano mayor, que ahora era el único que combatía a la muchacha, ya que Donnie tuvo que poner a salvo a Mikey y empezar a mandar las coordenadas del lugar para que el acorazado fuera a su auxilio.

Con paso decidido se dirigió nuevamente a la lucha, donde Leo ahora tenía, unos golpes y rasguños además de la mano fractura por un par de golpes y una esfera de energía que le alcanzaron a golpear, por lo que ahora se defendía con una sola katana. Rapha trato de sorprender a la muchacha por la espalda pero lo único que logro fue recibir otra patada pero ahora en el estómago, este golpe le saco un poco de sangre, además de un fuerte impacto en su pierna lo que le origino una fractura, y cuando le iban a dar un golpe en la cara con una esfera de energía, apareció Mikey junto con Donnie, el portador de los nunchakus tenía el hombro vendado, este, a pesar del dolor se podía ver una gran determinación en su mirada, entre Leo y Mikey entretuvieron a la pelinegra mientras Donnie revisaba, curaba y llevaba a el acorazado a Rapha, cuando termino se unió rápidamente a la lucha para apoyar a sus otros hermanos.

Mickey durante la lucha recibió varios golpes, uno de ellos hizo que en una caída se fractura el tobillo y contra su voluntad, por orden de Leo fue llevado al acorazado. Por lo que solo quedaban en pie el de bandana morada y el de azul, el portador de la katana observo la situación en la que se encontraban, Donnie ya había recibido varios golpes en la cabeza que originaban que sangrara constantemente además de que ya había sido golpeado en el estómago y se había quebrado como 3 costillas, y el, tenía la mano fracturada además una gran cortada en su pierna por una caída que había tenido, una cortada en la frente debido a que una de sus katanas habia sido destrozada por el impacto de una esfera de energía, cuando él ya pensaba que la única solución era que sus hermanos menores se fueran en el acorazado, vieron como dos siluetas salían del auto rojo.

-Engel detente- gritaba Edson mientras que se acercaba a los mutantes y también los cubría con su campo de fuerza.

-Quienes son ustedes para decirme eso- grito encolerizada y dispuesta a atacarlos en cualquier momento.

-Eh dicho que te detengas, esta no eres tú- volvió a gritar con dolor, pero tratando de mantenerse serio.

-Cállate- dijo mientras atacaba el escudo que los protegía.

-Ritter, quiero que cheques como están los mutantes, yo me encargare de protegerlos, pero reúnelos en un espacio pequeño, de esa forma será fuerte el escudo y durara más- dijo el Edson.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, el más pequeño de los hermanos fue en auxilio de los mutantes, pero al querer acercarse al acorazado, fue detenido por el portador de la katana.

-Qué crees que haces- dijo con tono autoritario, y amenazándolo con su arma en la garganta.

-Solo, quiero ayudar, y juntarlos para que mi hermano no se canse y pueda seguir protegiéndonos- dijo con una sonrisa triste y con algo de temor.

-Como se si puedo confiar en ti- dijo dejando de amenazarlo.

-Porque, yo quiero que vuelva mi hermanita y necesitamos de su ayuda para poder ponerle esto- dijo sacando de la bolsa de su pantalón el talismán de su hermana, el cual era una especie de flor de la vida color blanca rodeada de un dragón negro- con esto ella volverá a la normalidad y no los volverá a atacar.

-De acuerdo confiaremos en ustedes-

-¡ ¿Que estás loco Bobonardo?!-dijo Rapha desde el acorazado.

-Si esta es la única solución, lo hare- dijo decidido.

-Gracias-dijo enseñándoles una sonrisa de esperanza el castaño- ahora, hay que juntarnos con mi hermano y ocupar el menor espacio posible, de esa forma no habrá problemas.

-° "EN LA PELEA" °-

-Engel, recuerda quien eres, hazlo por nosotros- dijo tratando de que su hermana volviera a la normalidad, lo que pareció funcionar porque sus ojos volvieron a ser gris-azulado, -Edson-dijo con voz apagada, solo por un momento, ya que al poco rato volvieron a ser color negros sus ojos, e iba a volver a atacar. Pero en ese instante apareció Leonardo, le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de la katana, y aprovechando el aturdimiento de la chica, le coloco el talismán, del cual empezó a fluir una energía celeste, que cubrió a la chica, eh hizo que sus ojos volvieran a ser gris-azulado, y se quedara inconsciente, cuando estaba a punto de caer al piso, se acercaron corriendo Edson y Ritter, los cuales evitaron que tocara el piso.

Pero para su pesar, en ese instante se empezaron a observar varios puntos rojos a unos metros de donde se encontraban los adolescentes, y la pequeña familia. Los niños, al saber de quienes se trataban, se alarmaron y el pelinegro le dijo al de bandana azul - Tenemos que irnos en este instante, o si no, nos capturaran- Leo solo giro su mirada, pensando si sería buena idea creerles-Por favor-dijo el castaño con ojos llorosos, el mayor de las tortugas asintió con la cabeza, y cargo al estilo princesa a la joven, ademas de que guio a los niños hacia el acorazado, donde lo estaban esperando. Ahí recostó a la joven en una especie de camilla que Donnie había acoplado para emergencias, fue al asiento del piloto, y se dispuso a arrancar, iban avanzando velozmente, tratando de huir de lo que fuera que los perseguía.

-¿Qué crees que haces intrépido?, ellos solo nos causaran problemas-dijo el quelonio de rojo, molesto por la decisión de su hermano de llevar a los niños, y en especial a la joven.

-Este no es el momento Rapha, por ahora debemos escapar de lo que sea que nos persigue, ya que nos están pisando los talones- dijo Leo, en ese instante les empezaron a disparar, con armas tan poderosas que un solo disparo logro crear un gran agujero en la estructura-Qu….e vamos a hacer bro- dijo un alarmado Mikey.

**Y ¿qué tal?. se que es poquito, perdón, el siguiente cap, sera más largo lo prometo. Bueno espero que les gustara, si tienen sugerencias son bienvenidas.**

**Y comenten, asi sabre si les gusta o no.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir, cuídense bye :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaa, se que debo mucho tiempo por estar lejos, pero ahorita le hice un peque cambio a este cap, si se preguntan, es simple le cambie los animales de los talismanes de los chicos, nada mas y espero en unos minutos subir el nuevo cap, corto pero cap.**

_Les empezaron a disparar, con armas tan poderosas que un solo disparo logro crear un gran agujero en la estructura-Qu….e vamos a hacer bro- dijo un alarmado Mikey-el pelinegro se puso de pie como pudo dentro del acorazado y sus ojos se iluminaron, de sus manos empezó a salir una luz amarilla que empezó a cubrir todo el acorazado-Yo los protegeré, pero deben darse prisa, porque estoy muy débil- los adolescentes, se sorprendieron, pero decidieron por ahora no preguntar, sino hasta que estuvieran a salvo.

Después de un rato de persecución, tuvieron que dar una vuelta muy cerrada, en medio de dos colinas, el vehículo al ir a gran velocidad derrapo, aumentando la colosal tormenta que caía sobre ellos, hizo que el golpe del acorazado contra la roca fuera muy fuerte, originando que Edson perdiera el equilibrio y se golpeara la cabeza contra el metal, y quedo demasiado débil, como para volver a crear el campo de fuerza.

Los adolescentes vieron como los puntos rojos se acercaban más hasta al acorazado, intentaron encender el vehículo e irse, pero no pudieron, ya que una gran cantidad de tierra y grava los había atorado. Justo en ese momento apreciaron que quienes los perseguían, estaban en unas especies de naves rojas con negro, las cuales denotaban que eran de tecnología muy avanzada para ser de esa época, además de tener un diseño diferente al del kraang, lo que significaba una sola cosa, se encontraban cara a cara con un nuevo enemigo, que al parecer es mucho más poderoso de lo que creían.

Ritter, tenía gran temor, entonces trato, de concentrarse en su hogar, sus ojos empezaron a brillar, un aura roja envolvió a todos los del acorazado, los cuales ya se estaban acostumbrando a este tipo de acciones, y de un segundo a otro se encontraban a las afueras de una casa de dos pisos color gris, con blanco, una cochera mediana, y un pequeño tramo de jardín del cual sobresalía un rosal, el pequeño al instante se puso muy feliz, su hermano se levantó como pudo, y le dio un abrazo-¡Felicidades Ritt, por fin lograste hacerlo!, ojala Engel lo hubiera visto, se sentiría muy orgullosa de ti- en eso una voz cansada se escuchó - De que debería enorgullecerme Edson- al terminar de decir esto dos pares de brazos le estaba dando un gran abrazo a la joven- Hermanita, no nos vuelvas a asustar así, creímos que te perderíamos- con ojos llorosos dijo el oji-miel y ella solo les correspondió el abrazo.

**Punto de vista. LEO.**

No se la verdad que es lo que acaba de ocurrir, de echo hasta este punto apenas y tiene lugar la lógica. Por suerte pronto nos enteraremos de que es lo que ocurre aquí. No me siento bien interrumpiendo la escena que ocurre atrás de mí, mis hermanos hasta ahora creo que siguen en shock, especialmente Donnie, por cómo empezó este día, creímos que sería "normal", en la mañana interceptamos una comunicación del Kraang, en la cual nos enteramos que querían capturar a una joven, que tenía algo con un nombre extraño creo que era "ritmusmort" "ritimiticus" o algo así, que haría que dominaran esta dimensión, aprovechando el mal clima, salimos en el acorazado, hacia la carretera Cripstar, en la cual supuestamente tratarían de capturarlos, cuando llegamos escondimos nuestro vehículo, eh íbamos a defender a esa familia, cuando vi a aquella joven, creo que la llamaban Engel, ella empezó a pelear contra los Kraang lo cuales la rodearon. Se movía con suma gracia y agilidad, que dude en intervenir, pero una duda surgió en mi cabeza que es lo que querían de ella si al parecer era normal.  
Grave error. Cuando vi que emanaba energía, al igual que sus hermanos, pero cada uno con una habilidad diferente, hasta ahora, solo hay silencio hasta que es interrumpido por mi temperamental hermano- Y bien, creo que nos debes una explicación, FENÓMENO- lo oigo decir, hay mi hermano, hasta cuando dejara de ser tan impulsivo.

**POV NORMAL.**

-A ella no le hablas así, renacuajo- con tono furioso dijo el pelinegro- Y tú no me callas mocoso-respondió el de rojo con clara ira en su mirada-¡Alto!,-señalándolo con una mirada de ira -mira estúpido, en primera, tu no le hablas así a mi hermano, en segundo, este no es momento para que andes con tus niñerías, y por ultimo aquí no estamos seguros, los "Rastrit-Infiern" volverán, y no creo que quieras ser tortuga frita ¿o sí?, y cuando estemos a salvo les contare todo- la joven se iba a bajar del vehículo, cuando es detenida por una mano-Como sé que no nos conducirás a una trampa o nos volverás a atacar- sin voltear a mirarlo dijo –Soy su única oportunidad, lo demás se los contare después, por ahora deben hacer lo que yo les diga sin chistar, solo así saldremos de esta con vida-se soltó del agarre y fue directo al interior de la casa de donde rápidamente extrajo tres mochilas, al volver a entrar a donde estaban sus hermanos y las tortugas les dijo- No vamos a poder utilizar su "coche"- el de morado iba a protestar, porque haciendo recuento de los daños, faltaba mucho para que ya no se pudiera utilizar, además ya no estaban atorados en tierra y grava, pero antes de poder decirlo la joven aviso- Mi hermano menor aún no controla del todo su poder, y no teletransporto las llantas, también le falto parte del motor, pero eso ahora no importa, necesito que cada uno de ustedes se ponga este talismán- dijo mientras entregaba los talismanes de diferentes formas a cada uno, al de las katanas, le dio un dragón azul, al de rojo le otorgó un fénix, al de morado una serpiente, y al de naranja un tigre blanco, cuando se lo pusieron después de dudar un momento, los ojos de Engel volvieron a brillar de sus manos emano energía azul, su cabello se volvió de la raíz un azul muy claro, casi blanco, pero conforme bajaba se veía como el color azul se iba oscureciendo, las cuatro tortugas empezaron a ser rodeados por un aura blanco y empezaron a sanar poco a poco sus heridas, pero solo las de gravedad y que no permitia que se movieran con agilidad, cuando eso termino, dejaron de brillar, y vieron como la peli-azul se tambaleaba un poco, para sorpresa de todos fue el de rojo quien ayudo a que no se cayera, la tenía sujeta de la cintura, mientras que su cabeza posaba sobre el pecho de la tortuga.

\- Gracias, es que aún estoy algo débil (le cogió la mano a la temperamental tortuga, ocasionando un leve sonrojo) ahora, necesito que cierres los ojos y te enfoques en tu hogar-la tortuga hizo lo que le pidieron, y sintió una descarga eléctrica, además de un fuerte vértigo.

**Esper les gustara y pues mis agradecimientos a quienes me dejan review la verdad es que me animan a seguir gracias :D**

**se aceptan sugerencias, y si quieres zapes, o algo que no te paresca dimelo, tambien quiero mejorar.**

**Cuidense bye :)**


	4. No es cap

Hola muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer mi intento de historia, pero lamentablemente acabo de perder mi memoria USB donde venia la historia, ademas de que ahorita ando algo triste por asuntos personales y familiares, estoy carente de inspiración y tiempo por lo que eh decidido preguntarles si quieren que borre la historia, o me esperarian para actualizar pero eso tardaria mucho tiempo

Sin mas gracias por su atencion y lo dejo a su desicion.

GRACIAS TAMBIEN POR LEER

CUIDENSE BYE :)

Y QUE NADIE NUNCA FRENE SUS SUEÑOS :D


	5. Nuevo cap

**Holisss, por fin actualizo, pero yo me propuse seguir la historia, y aprovechando que estoy en la compu, aun con gripe, me dije, debo de escribir, y pues ah escribir, ojala les guste, y ACCIÓN.**

* * *

Al momento de abrir los ojos se encontraban en la guarida, la joven le dio una pequeña sonrisa, y se desmayó en brazos de la temperamental tortuga, este, al instante vio que la peli azul tenia la herida de la cabeza y el brazo abiertas y sangrando, su hermano Donnie, de inmediato salió del shock en el que se vio envuelto al ocurrir todos los acontecimientos, y dio paso al serio y profesional que es cuando se encuentra frente a una emergencia.

-Chicos necesito que lleven a la joven al laboratorio para hacerle unos estudios y ver que no tenga daños, ¡PERO YA!- menciono al ver la poca atención y rapidez con la que actuaban sus hermanos.

-Rapha dame a la muchacha, Mikey llévalo al sofá-señalando al de rojo- , y ustedes-dirigiéndose a los hermanos de la peli azul- vayan con ellos mientras atienden a su hermana- al terminar todos hicieron lo que les ordeno, aunque los últimos a regañadientes, y él hizo lo que le correspondía.

Al poco rato apareció el portador de las katanas en la sala con un botiquín de primeros auxilios haciendo gala de los conocimientos básicos, que les obligo a aprender Donnie curo las pequeñas heridas superficiales que aun quedaban en sus hermanos, a excepción de Raphael quien aún tenía un poco abierta la herida de su pierna, y se vio en la necesidad de recibir unos cuantos puntos para sanar su herida.

-Mikey, ayúdame a llevar a Rapha a su habitación para que descanse- el menor obedeció y apoyo al quelonio de rojo en su hombro derecho mientras que el de azul hacia lo mismo pero con el hombro izquierdo – ¡OIGAN! YO NO NECESITO AYUDA DE NADIE PARA LLEGAR A MI HABITACION- los otros hermanos ignoraron esto y siguieron su camino hacia la habitación del temperamental- ¡¿Qué no me entienden?! ¡SUELTENME YA! YO PUEDO HACERLO SOLO- el de azul, al ver la actitud de su hermano poso sobre él una mirada seria- OKEY, si tú puedes hacerlo solo, HAZLO- al terminar de decir eso ambos quelonios dejaron de ayudar al de rojo, quien al tratar de subir un escalón resbalo, y sintió una punzada en su herida, por suerte sus hermanos lo ayudaron a llegar a su habitación, al concluir con esto Mikey fue a su recamara, mientras que Leo bajo las escaleras, con la intención de ver a los niños y ver qué información podría obtener.

**-°"MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SALA"°-**

-Edson, que hacemos, no nos podemos quedar aquí por mucho tiempo empezaran a preguntar sobre nosotros y el porque nos atacaron-

-Lo se Ritter pero por ahora no nos iremos, dejaremos que curen a Engel, en cuanto ella este bien podremos escapar, sin embargo no debemos de decir nada a nadie, yo sé que ahora nos trataran de manipular para obtener información, pero nosotros los usaremos para nuestro beneficio, además así descubriremos como es, que esas creaturas viven aquí, porque tenía entendido que no había en esta dimensión-

-De acuerdo, ¿qué hacemos por lo mientras?-dijo de forma seria el castaño-Porque yo creía conveniente de que por ahora actuemos como niños normales, y no causemos problemas, además de ver que lugares podemos ocupar para nuestro escape, no creo que Engel pueda tele-transportarnos estará muy débil-

-Es muy buen plan, nos mantendremos al margen, pero aun así veremos los movimientos que utilizan y sus puntos débiles de esa forma acabaremos pronto con ellos, en caso de que quieran intervenir- menciono otorgándole un sonrisa cómplice a su hermano-Empecemos con nuestro teatro, enciende la televisión, y pon cualquier canal para niños-

El menor hizo lo que le dijeron y puso Los Pingüinos de Madagascar, se fue a sentar con su hermano y se empezó a dormir, ya que al haber utilizado su energía para sacarlos del aprieto en el que se encontraban, lo había agotado, el pelinegro al ver esto, lo acomodo mejor en el sillón y se puso a pensar en lo recién acontecido "No puedo creer que ella volviera a hacernos esto, había jurado que no lo volvería a repetir, que trataría de controlarse, pero no, además de que trato de atacarnos….mhj pero no puedo culparla a ella solamente, los verdaderos culpables son esos tontos, pero, el que sin lugar a dudas se llevó el premio de oro por la estupidez del año es ese troglodita de rojo, mi hermana bien pudo controlar sola a esos raritos de traje, pero, tuvieron que intervenir estas creaturas, y ahora por su culpa los Rastrit-Infiern tienen nuestra ubicación". Se vio interrumpido al sentir que alguien se acercaba a donde estaban su hermano y él, decidido a empezar con la farsa se hizo el dormido, aunque estaba atento a cualquier movimiento que realizara el quelonio que bajaba las escaleras.

Leonardo al ver que los niños estaban "dormidos", decidió llevarlos al cuarto de huéspedes el cual era comúnmente utilizado por Abril, quien se encontraba de viaje junto con Casey, los acomodo en la cama y se retiró, no sin antes verificar que no tuvieran armas o algún dispositivo de rastreo o comunicación, que pudieran utilizar, al no ver nada que pusiera en peligro a su familia, se fue hacia el laboratorio, para tener los resultados, de los exámenes de Donnie, sobre la joven, al estar a unos cuantos pasos de entrar, vio a su hermano salir con unas hojas en las manos.

-¿Cuáles fueron los resultados Donnie?- con semblante tranquilo, se fue acercando a su hermano.

-Al parecer no hay mayores daños que pequeñas contusiones, pero solo terminare de eliminar mis dudas en cuanto despierte, por ahora esta sedada, creo que en unas 7 horas, despertara- menciono mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café, a los cual su hermano mayor lo miro de manera desaprobatoria.-No pongas esa cara Leo, bien sabes que no había tomado mi porción de café, y aparte debía mantenerme despierto hasta que descartara todos los posibles daños que pudo recibir, además, aún tengo muchas cosas que pensar, la forma en que pudimos ver como una especie de energía cuántica, yo creo que ha de tener algún tipo de explicación científica para eso, también existe una gran posibilidad que para tele-transportarnos, ocupo algún dispositivo de alta tecnología con el cual pudiera descifrar la forma de viajar en el espacio y tiempo- menciono con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

-Sé que encontraras la razón por la que sucedieron esas cosas Don, no lo dudo pero debes descansar, fue un día muy agitado, y si tu no vas por voluntad a tu habitación, tendré que llevarte cargando, así que descansa- dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano menor además de regalarle una sonrisa tranquila.

-Okey bro, creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo-al terminar de decir eso se acabó su taza de café, y se dirigió a lavarse los dientes y a dormir a su habitación.

**-°"MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CUARTO DE CIERTO QUELONIO DE ROJO"°-**

**POV RAPHA**

Que rayos me está pasando. Enserio necesito aclarar mis ideas, en cuanto estoy en mi habitación cierro con seguro y me acuesto en mi hamaca, al terminar de hacerlo, veo el techo cuando de momento se me vino a la mente la imagen de la mocosa, la verdad por primera vez me siento así de raro, esa niñita me está haciendo nudos todo, primero con sus "PODERES" supernaturales, ahora con sus cambios de imagen, su temperamental carácter, y su gran fuerza de voluntad, además de esa encantadora sonrisa, espera, espera, espera,…. "encantadora sonrisa", me cae que ya estoy alucinando, o algo me hizo mi hermosa niña, eh… enserio que enloquecí, de cuando acá le digo "MI HERMOSA NIÑA" a esa mocosa, aunque eh de admitir que es muy guapa, su mirada tiene un conjunto de fiereza y sabiduría. ¡Ay no!...Estoy de verdad muy mal, estos pensamientos, se parecen más a los que diría el cursi y tonto de mi hermano el cerebrito. Mejor pienso en lo que acaba de acontecer con esos niñitos del demonio, juro que los voy a ahorcar en la primera oportunidad que tenga, pero sobre todo a su linda hermana, por la paliza que nos dio…aguarda un momento como es eso de "linda hermana"….ash esto ya me está hartando,….. Por ahora creo que mejor dormiré y volveré a la normalidad.

**-°"EN EL LABORATORIO"°- **

**POV. LEO**  
Me dirigí hacia el laboratorio, en cuanto cheque que ni hermano me hiciera caso y se fuera a dormir, al entrar vi a la joven que acabamos de salvar, se veía cual ángel, pude apreciar en su semblante una paz y tranquilidad inmensa, justo ahí es cuando noto el porqué de su nombre, es muy acertado,…. Ehhh,….. pero que estoy pensando, se supone que debo verificar que no tenga ningún arma, o algún objeto a su alcance que pudiera ocupar para escapar, apenas me voy acercando cuando siento una oleada de energía, que me envía directo a la pared, por suerte no choque con nada, y no hice escándalo, me levante, con cautela y precaución volví a intentar acercarme a ella, en ese instante note algo que me dejo en shock y por más extraño que parezca me hizo sentir mal, el semblante de esa hermosa niña paso de la tranquilidad y paz al dolor y desesperación, incluso se veían unas fugitivas lagrimas escapar de sus ojos, murmuraba cosas que no lograba entender, por lo que deje de lado mi instinto de alerta, y pase a hacer lo mismo que hago con mis hermanos cada vez que tienen un mal sueño, tome la asiento en la silla que había junto a la camilla en donde se encontraba, tome su mano, al principio se encogió, como si pensara que le fuera a hacer daño empecé a cantar, hace tiempo que no lo hacía por ello tardo en recordar una canción, cuando me acorde de una, empecé con voz suave

_**Si no ves el sol,  
Si se cierra tu corazón,  
Si la esperanza no llegó,  
Cerca de ti,  
Me quedo yo.**_

_**Si un amor pasó,**_  
_**Si el destino te traicionó,**_  
_**Si la alegría se escondió,**_  
_**A tu costado sigo,**_  
_**Yo voy a estar.**_

_**Cuando te falten las ganas,**_  
_**Cuando la sombra se apague**_  
_**En tu mirar, voy a estar.**_

_**Como la brisa en tu cara,**_  
_**Como una noche de estrellas,**_  
_**Frente al mar,**_  
_**Voy a estar, Junto a ti;**_  
_**Voy a estar.**_

_**Ya no dudes más,**_  
_**Sabes bien que podrás confiar.**_

_**Tienes mi fuerza y mi valor,**_  
_**Y si te quema el frío,**_  
_**Yo voy a estar.**_

Pongo mi otra mano en su cabeza y se la empiezo a acariciar, mientras veo que la canción le está haciendo el efecto deseado, poco a poco vuelve a la calma pero no dejo de sujetar su mano y sigo cantando, mientras retiro el mechón de cabello que cae con gracia sobre su rostro y lo coloco detrás de su oído

_**Cuando te falten las ganas,**_  
_**Cuando la sombra se apague**_  
_**En tu mirar, voy a estar.**_

_**Como la brisa en tu cara,**_  
_**Como una noche de estrellas,**_  
_**Frente al mar,**_  
_**Voy a estar, Junto a ti.**_

_**(ohh no no no)**_

_**Cuando te falten las ganas,**_  
_**Cuando la sombra se apague,**_  
_**En tu mirar,**_  
_**Voy a estar.**_

_**Como la brisa en tu cara,**_  
_**Como una noche de estrellas,**_  
_**Frente al mar,**_  
_**Voy a estar,**_  
_**Junto a ti,**_  
_**Voy a estar (ohh ohh )**_  
_**Voy a estar (oh oh ohh)**_

_**Voy a estar.**_

Al terminar la canción, me propongo retirarme, pero un agradable ambiente de tranquilidad y seguridad, evitan que lo haga y poco a poco el sueño me invade y sin más me dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Y que les parecio? pues la cancion se llama "Voy a estar" de Reik, la verdad no me gusta mucho la tonadita, pero me gusto la letra, si quieren imaginen a Leo cantandola de otra forma, es su desición, y ahora como en la TV**

**-Que pasa con la nueva familia**

**-Porque Engel tiene pesadillas**

**-Que sucedera**

**-Actualizare pronto**

**pues ustedes espero pronto lo averiguen.**

**cuidense bye :)**

**P.D. cambie un peque detalle en el cap 3.**


	6. ¿Enemigo?

**HOLOOOOAS se que tarde y la verdad lo siento, solo que me han dejado toneladas de tarea, y por si fuera poco antes de lo que canta un gallo entro en examenes asi que decidi apurarme un poco y mandarles el nuevo cap, es un poco mas de relleno, pero es necesario, ojala les guste, y muchas gracias a todas aquellas personitas que siguen mi historia, para l s que comentan y para l s que no. Sin mas ACCION.**

* * *

**"Momentos antes en otro plano dimensional"**

En esos instantes, en un lugar oscurecido, con innumerables rastros de destrucción, donde aún el fuego habitaba los restos de lo que aparentemente fue una ciudad futurista contando así que no hacía mucho tiempo desde aquella tragedia. Avanzando entre los destrozos en cuatro apoyos, se encontraba un grupo de seres que no pertenecían a ese sitio, su apariencia era esquelética, con portentosas garras rojas en sus largas patas mostrando lo ágiles y mortales que eran , su cráneo con la piel negra demasiado pegada resaltando esos ojos rojos cual brazas ardientes sedientos de dolor y sangre, , con unas orejas puntiagudas demasiado desarrolladas capaces de escuchar el latido de corazón de los habitantes de ese mundo, estas se encontraban pegadas a su cabeza a tal extremo de apenas y ser visibles, además de contar con unos portentosos colmillos que resaltaban de lo que aparentemente era su boca, estas criaturas tenían una especie de corazón el cual no se movía y resaltaba de su pecho que era cubierto por una serie de huesos torcidos, respiraban por unos orificios parecidos a las branquias de los peces, las cuales se encontraban a cada uno de sus costados. Su misión era encontrar sobrevivientes y llevarlos ante su amo, se separaron para cubrir mayor cantidad de terreno.

Al poco tiempo un estridente chillido resalto entre el abrumador silencio, alertando a reunir a todas las criaturas en torno a unos pilares que apenas se mantenían en pie, ahí se encontraba un joven de cabellera blanca al igual que sus portentosas alas que tenían detalles dorados siendo cobijado por estos escombros, vestía unos pantalones y playera negros, sobre su pecho descansaba una especie de armadura dorada la cual se encontraba rota dejando ver la sangre que traspasaba de sus profundas heridas, en sus muñecas había brazaletes de plata los cuales le protegían hasta medio antebrazo, ocupaba unas botas negras, y en su mano posaba un tridente.

El peliblanco al sentir acercarse algo, abrió sus ojos de esta forma pudo percatarse que unos monstruos de piel negra, que se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos de donde él está, por ello con las pocas fuerzas que aún conservaba se apoyó en un pilar y con su otra mano tomo su arma, la cual se empezó a iluminar levemente.

-Aléjense Rastrit-Infiern, que aquí no conseguirán nada, mientras yo siga en pie-siseo de manera amenazante, mientras empezó a emanar energía de color amarillo de sus manos y su tridente cambiaba en tamaño haciéndose más grande.

Al estar completo el grupo de Rastrit-Infiern, rodearon al ser alado, y con una destreza impresionante atacaron sin piedad, siendo guiados por el deseo del olor a sangre, el guerrero no se dejaba intimidar y logro derribar y matar a dos de esas abominaciones, que poco a poco lo iban acorralando, hasta que en un leve momento de distracción a causa de la nublación de su vista fue atacado por la espalda, por suerte en su ayuda acudió un joven de aproximadamente 20 años con cabellera azul, ojos gris claro, piel blanca y portentosas alas grises, portando una vestimenta parecida a la del guerrero de cabellera blanca, con la única diferencia de que su armadura era totalmente de color plata y llevaba una espada como arma, se posiciono delante del herido y empezó a luchar incansablemente, a pesar de su propio estado acabo con cuatro de esos seres, sin embargo aun le faltaban por derrotar a cinco los cuales le estaban originando mayor cantidad de heridas, en medio de esa lucha el peliblanco murió por el certero golpe en el corazón de una de las garras de esos monstruos y los graves cortes que abarcaban gran parte de su cuerpo.

El oji-gris dispuesto a emprender la huida, porque ya no existía razón para quedarse ademas sabía que no podría seguir conteniendo a esas bestias sedientas de dolor debido a lo débil que se encontraba, busco una vía de escape, al hallarla intento alejarse de sus atacantes e ir hacia ella, pero de momento, una fuerza indescriptible hizo que todos sus músculos se tensaran y no pudiera moverse, poco a poco fue obligado a quedarse arrodillado, en su rostro se apreciaba la fuerza con la que apretaba la mandíbula , empezó a sentir un dolor potente en su pecho y cabeza, las fuerzas le iban abandonando pero, no quería dejarse caer en la inconsciencia, y darle el gusto de verse derrotado a aquel despreciable ser, que conocía desde pequeño, haciendo acopio de gran parte de las fuerzas que aún le quedaban, alzo su mirada fría en ella se podía leer fácilmente el coraje que guardaba dentro de si y que a la mínima oportunidad acabaría con su vida, como el una vez hizo con aquellos seres que lo querían y fueron su familia, el otro se al ver esta muestra de fortaleza por parte de peli-azul dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa irónica, con voz fúnebre se inclino para quedar a la altura de los ojos del muchacho que no se amedrento por esos oscuros como el alma del portador

-Que gusto el que nos acompañaras nuevamente pequeño arconte-tomo su rostro entre sus manos ejerciendo gran presión en la zona de la mandíbula y enterrando sus garras dejando hilillos de sangre durante su recorrido.

-No sabes cuanto te estuve buscando para pedirte tu ayuda, y darte las gracias por lo que hiciste-empujo el rostro del joven a un costado con total desprecio- Estúpido arconte no sabes lo que has ganado por arrebatarme lo que me pertenece, pero yo se que ahora tu no lo tienes sino esa ingrata mocosa-proclamo levantándose-La pude sentir durante un instante,no sabes cuan inepto eres, me dejaste el camino libre y me facilitaste las cosas,... por ello te perdonare la vida, ademas quiero que sufras, te quiebres ante mi y que mejor forma que usándote contra esa Crisald- con un movimiento de su mano, el arconte empezó a sentir que el dolor se incrementaba y se vio siendo arrastrado por la oscuridad, con el único deseo de volver a ver la luz y evitar que se le vuelva a escapar.

**Ojala les gustara, cuídense bye :)**

**Acepto jitomatazos, sugerencias y si quieren zapes o regañizas por tardar, estoy abierta a ideas.**


End file.
